


A few minute changes.

by NintendoSatoRi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Car Accidents, Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Out of Character, Plot Twists, READ NOTES, Sad, Sad Ending, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With A Twist, only partially, sad tendou satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Tendou loved celebrating with his friends, his fiance.He loved spending every moment possible with them.Whether it was in the comfort of loud chattering and bright Christmas lights or in the silent room engulfed in darkness.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	A few minute changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for not posting in almost a month, I've been going through writer's block and honestly could barely write down a word lmao-  
> To be honest, I wasn't even going to post anything today, but this thought suddenly popped into my head, and now it's here. It's quite rough, written in about an hour more or less, and hasn't been beta read, apologies again.  
> But other than that, Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it!  
> Here's a rather late Christmas... 'gift'. Ehe.
> 
> Trigger warnings for this fic include:  
> \- car accidents  
> \- character death  
> \- paralyzation (? not too sure if this is a trigger warning but i wanna make sure)
> 
> Well, enjoy the fic!

Tendou laughed as he danced around in his living room, watched as Ushijima took care of the rest of the decorating, fairy lights adorning the place above their fireplace, the twinkling lights of red and green flashing on their Christmas tree, reflecting off of the matte white ornaments and sparkling ribbons on their presents, each wrapped carefully for their friends.

The former team of Shiratorizawa was going to spend Christmas Eve with them, gift opening and stupid family games all written down on a small planer that was pocketed safely by Ushijima.

"Aren't you excited, Wakatoshi-kun? It's like a Christmas reunion! I haven't seen the others in forever." Tendou sighed out happily, twirled in the middle of their shared living room while staring at the golden band wrapped around his ring finger.

"Of course I am Satori. And everyone else has missed you incredibly as well, especially Semi. He kept messaging me that he didn't have a person to annoy." Ushijima said, an amused lilt in his voice and eyes gentle as he watched his fiance enjoy himself, clad in an ugly Christmas sweater he had bought in a secluded store hidden from the bright flashing lights of Paris.

"So he did miss me! That bastard! I knew he did, he just kept rejecting my playful jabs!" Tendou exclaimed with a faux offense, unable to stop the small giggles spilling past his lips when Ushijima reminded him "Please don't swear Satori. As much as I love it when you do, calling Semi a bastard can't be socially acceptable."

And Tendou would wrap his arms around his fiance's neck, would push his forehead against the other, and rub their noses together, a soft smile on his lips. "Toshi, I've known Semi Semi since our first year of high school. I'm sure he won't take my insults to heart."

Ushijima only crinkled his nose, pulled away, and let his hand rub over Tendou's shaved head, humming.  
"If you say so, Satori. I will not judge your friendship with Semi." He breathed out, intoxicated by the redhead's beauty but before he could press his lips to the other's, the doorbell rung.

Tendou jumped back in excitement, rushed to the door with an excited yell and Ushijima couldn't believe that Tendou was finally home on vacation, coming home from his shop in Paris.

"Tsutomu!"

"Tendou-san!"

And Ushijima watched as the other dragged his former kouhai into the living room and pushed him into the couch.

"Wow, you've grown to be so much cooler! You've always been cool though, haven't you Tsutomu?" Tendou laughed, ruffling up the younger bangs, his heart feeling full.

It didn't take long for everyone else to arrive and Tendou almost started crying, the joy in his heart overwhelming and his skin buzzing with happiness.

It felt good to be home.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his shop in Paris, making chocolates to his heart's content and watching as customers looked at his creations with wonder in their eyes, but something about Ushijima's fond smile, Goshiki's excited mannerisms, Semi's rather aggressive teasing, Shirabu's cold shoulder, Kawanishi's cautious approach, Yamagata's wild behavior and Reon's gentle, parental look over them all made Tendou unable to call anything else home.

The night was filled with loud cheering and angered screams whenever someone lost to a game of charades that was sure to make the neighbors worry but Tendou couldn't care less.

Not when he could watch Semi and Shirabu mock each other, not when Goshiki watched them all with the same amazement he held in his eyes way back when he was still sixteen, young and bright and unaware of the world around him except for volleyball.

Not when he could watch Ushijima smile, watch a hearty laugh pull itself out of his fiance's chest as they spent their time together. Not when Ushijima joked around as well, the warmth in their living room dusting his cheeks a pale pink, not when Ushijima had his arm wrapped around his waist as they sat around the gathered presents, everyone else watching with curiosity.

"Gift opening! I hope you all love your presents, especially you Kenjirou-kun." Tendou said a teasing lilt in his voice at the end and lips quirked up to a smile that only widened when the other scowled at him.  
"It greatly depends if your gift is good. Actually, correction, magnificent." He responded, eyebrows raised.

And Tendou could feel warmth blooming in his chest again as they began handing out presents, each having a small pile by the end of it.

Tendou's world was spinning with lights and anticipation as he watched Goshiki go first. Perks of being the youngest.

The wrapping paper went flying, colors bursting in Tendou's eyes as he smiled wide at the other's, so happy that they were here. So happy that he was here with them.

Everyone was allowed to unpack a box of chocolates made specifically for them, from Tendou of course.

As Goshiki marveled at the box which stated clearly _The best ace!_ , Semi looked over the instrument shaped chocolates of white, light brown, and dark.

Shirabu was pleasantly surprised as well, Tendou noticed.

But not because of his box of chocolates specifically.  
"... Tendou-san, you made all of these chocolates by hand? And the boxes were custom-designed?" Shirabu asked, disbelief clear in his voice and Tendou nodded proudly.

"Of course! Anything for those younger than me, I need to be remembered before I die." Tendou laughed heartily, and Ushijima pulled him to the side to kiss his cheek.

"This is... very thoughtful of you. Thank you, Tendou-san." Shirabu mumbled, a small tear falling on to his box of chocolates with a small smile.  
And Tendou felt his heart bursting with happiness again.

"It's really nothing! Now, open the next gifts, Tsutomu go!" The redhead hummed, watched as Goshiki went to open the next gift, followed soon by everyone else as well. Tendou would open last, as the oldest of them all.  
He smiled at the gifts given by the others, laughed at the green hairspray given to him alongside a kiss by Ushijima.

"It may make you look more Christmas themed." Was all Ushijima responded before looking dumbfoundedly at his own gift. A can of red hairspray gifted by yours truly.  
"And now we can match!" Tendou grinned at him, the next fifteen minutes spent spraying each other's hair while their guests tried not to die from paint fumes.

Tendou got up to make them some of his special hot chocolate, singing Christmas songs he had picked up from a radio station a while ago.  
Walking back with a tray, he laughed at the chattering in the living room, everyone talking over one another in the best way possible, the laughter almost unable to be contained as he placed the tray on the coffee table and began handing out the steaming cups of hot chocolate.

The night was a success as they paused their gift opening in order to drink the hot beverage, Ushijima taking the time to clear his throat.

"Everyone, Satori and I have an announcement to make." He said, and it took Tendou a moment for it to click before his smile resurfaced to his face, setting his mug down and licking off the whipped cream from his top lip.  
"Right! We do!"

One.

Everyone stared at them, interest clear in their eyes.

Two.

Ushijima and Tendou looked at each other, Tendou's smile blinding in comparison to Ushijima's content, soft look on his face.

Three.

"We're engaged!" And Tendou watched as they gawked for just a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You thought we didn't know the moment we stepped foot into your house?" Semi asked, shoulder still shaking as he wiped a tear from his eye.  
Ushijima looked at them with furrowed eyebrows. "Well, we didn't tell you yet so we assumed that-"

"Ushijima-san, with all due respect, the way Tendou-san was staring not too subtly at his hand as well as you watching him with lovestruck eyes was an indicator enough for everyone to realize. Also, we were able to see your rings, not that Tendou-san almost drooling over it made it difficult." Shirabu explained, and Tendou flushed red.

"No fair, this was supposed to be a huge surprise. Can't you all at least _act_ surprised?" Tendou whined and aside from Goshiki, who started clapping, everyone else just stared at him and shook their heads before actually congratulating the two on their engagement.

The empty hot chocolate mugs were soon discarded back on the tray and the gift opening resumed.  
Tendou looked at the slightly messy wrapping around what looked to be a soft plush of some sort.

He smiled at the copious amount of scotch tape used to hold the paper together that was just barely concealing what the gifter had bought him and he couldn't help but glance at the slightly embarrassed look on Ushijima's face as he picked at the skin by his nails.

At least he tried his best, Tendou couldn't love Ushijima anymore than he already does.

And as he finally got through the layers and layers of scotch tape, Tendou came face to face with a dark chocolate brown bear, holding a heart that stated the most simple declaration of love.

_I love you._

Tendou pushed his face against it, hugging it to his chest tightly as the world around him spun and spun and spun, the bright colors fading to a dull gray and the chattering being replaced by the sound of a heater running in the background. Tendou felt his wannabe reality crumbling apart with each memory slowly deteriorating into what the actual world had to offer in the dark, gloomy room that he called his apartment.

But as long as he didn't pull his face away from the dirtied, tear-soaked bear that was still holding that heart then nothing would change.

He sobbed into the heart, shook his head, and forced a smile with his face pressed firmly against the bear.

"Thank you, Toshi. It's truly a beautiful bear. I love it so much, I love you." He whispered, the pain flowing with each syllable spoken.

But one could only hold his nose against something for so long before the oxygen was running low, Tendou gasping for air with his eyes torn wide open as he looked at the living room around him, dark and heavy in his heart.

He let out a yell, covered his ears in hopes of hearing that happy chattering again, feel the fluttering in his chest again, or see the beautiful colors of red and green.

But nothing changed except the size of the hole in Tendou's heart, painful sobs ripping out of his mouth as he tried not to remember.

A lot can happen in a few minutes.

He remembered them all climbing into a car to eat out, could remember the way the laughter in the car made his ears ring and skin cover itself in goosebumps as they talked and stared out of windows to appreciate the snow-covered grounds.

Tendou's eyes snapped back open in an attempt to stop the memory from playing in his head, not wanting to watch as the drunken driver crashed into them, not wanting to see the terrified face of Goshiki as they swerved into the other lane, not wanting to hear Semi's scream and the way Shirabu just couldn't stop cursing.

Another choked sob spilled past Tendou's lips.

He didn't want to remember his heart beating as though it would jump out of his chest, didn't want to remember Ushijima's face of desperation and fear as a truck barreled its way towards them before it all went black.

Tendou had woken up in a hospital bed, the unbearable news being given to him far too soon.

Goshiki?  
No.  
Semi?  
No.  
Shirabu?  
I'm afraid not.  
Yamagata?  
Again, I'm afraid not.  
Kawanishi?  
No.  
Reon?  
No.

Ushijima?  
We're sorry.

And Tendou sobbed because why? Why was he the only one who managed to survive?

Tendou clutched the bear to his chest, placed a hand on his couch before forcing himself on it as he looked at his crutches on the floor, a permanent reminder aside from the way his legs were forever paralyzed.

A lot can happen in just a few minutes.  
The radio played a rerun of older Christmas songs.

And Tendou shut his eyes in hopes of being gone from this world for just a few hours more.


End file.
